Junior
Junior is a canon debuting contestant on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of Father And Son with his travel partner and father, Dwayne. Personality Junior loves his father, but is getting to an age where he's starting to think of him as embarrassing. He's cool with participating in the race, because he could win a million bucks and he also gets to miss school. However, rather than listen to his dad's boring stories, he prefers to listen to his music instead. Junior does his best to look cool while he's on TV. Unfortunately, Dwayne is, as state before, embarrassing. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Junior and his dad, Dwayne enter Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over during the introduction of None Down, Thirty To Go. As the challenge begun, Dwayne proceeded to mess up the elevator for the "Either/Or" challenge by accident, and cause other incidents to humiliate his son, and especially through trying to utilize teen lingo. Unbeknownst to Dwayne in French Is An Eiffel Language, Junior gained a crush on Carrie, not knowing that Carrie had feelings for her own partner, Devin. Junior tackled harder botchers early on, immediately impressing his dad. In Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket, Junior and Dwayne befriend Kelly and Taylor temporarily and notice how toxic their family bond is, making the father and son team appreciate one another a tad more. In the gymnastic challenge, Junior is bullied by Alejandro and Heather whom are accosted by Dwayne for their behavior, whereas Dwayne slaps them when they resort to physically harming Junior by shoving him 'passively'. Dwayne is held in high regard by many of Alejandro and Heather's previous victims. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, Junior decides to tell Carrie how he feels, and in the end of the episode he is rejected softly, having Dwayne there to instantly support him. In Hello And Dubai, Dwayne cheers Junior up with the true stories he used to tell Junior, but with the non-watered down aspects. Appreciating the kindly, respectful gesture, Junior allows his dad a fistbump after being sabotaged by the Masterminds. They come in last at the chill zone and are sent home in a double elimination round with Stephanie and Ryan, but not before Junior gets a kiss on the cheek from Carrie. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Junior has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Junior has competed against, he has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria and Scott. *Junior has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Junior has competed against, he has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Junior has competed against, he has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Junior has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Trivia: See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants